Gebruiker:Bucureştean/Ysselaerden
Vernieuwing Ysselaerden ([http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bestuur#Het_Zwarte_Schaap]) Tijd voor Skeend om erbij te horen. '''Taalkwestie wordt van nu af aan hier onder deze stemming apart behandeld. Gelieve dus niet meer tegen te stemmen als je alléén tegen de taalkwestie bent''' --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) Voor * --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 11 jun 2009 15:48 (UTC) * --[[Gebruiker:Aesopos|Lars Washington]] 12 jun 2009 08:45 (UTC) *... Neutraal Tegen * [[Gebruiker:RoughJustice10|RoughJustice10]] 12 jun 2009 16:58 (UTC) dit is een orgaan voor landelijke besluiten, niet provinciale besluiten *... Commentaar Gelieve iedereen te stemmen óf te discussiëren ([[F:B]]). De Skeenders kraken in feite het hele plan af omdat ze 1 punt (van de 5) niet goed vinden, maar in plaats van de discussie te beginnen om de ander ervan te overtuigen dat dat puntje veranderd moet worden begint men [[Taalstrijd in Skeend|zich weer af te zonderen]]. Alsjeblieft, lees het hele plan door en beoordeel ook de andere punten voordat je met vooroordelen komt. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:35 (UTC) ::Bucu, je bedoelingen zijn ongetwijfeld heel goed. Skeend heeft hulp nodig, en Skeend moet opnieuw bloeien: daarin heb je gelijk. Op dit moment lijkt het echter weer uit te draaien op een politiek debat, terwijl het eigenlijk de inwoners en Libertanen zouden moeten zijn die bijdragen aan deze gemeente. Als je dit toch wettelijk wilt regelen, lokaal. 12 jun 2009 14:37 (UTC) :::In het parlement van Ysselaerden? Stadhuis van Skeend? :S --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:41 (UTC) ::::D'Yslenner ;) --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::::::In het stadhuis om te beginnen. En na de staatshervorming in het provinciaal parlement. 12 jun 2009 14:44 (UTC) :::::::Er is geen stadhuis. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:45 (UTC) ::::::::Bouwen die boel! :p (het zou trouwens gemeentehuis moeten zijn, niet?) 12 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) :::::::::Het heeft stadsrechten. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) ::::::::::In de grondwet is er alleen sprake van gemeentes en steden. Volgensmij komt het niet in aanmerking voor een "stad". --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::::Stad kan twee betekenissen hebben: op inwonertal en op graad van geschiedenis. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::In Nederland en Nieuwvromen wel. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::Laten we het zo doen: Skeend is een gemeente met stadsrechten en heeft een gemeentehuis dat in de volksmond stadhuis wordt genoemd. Ok? --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Hahaha. Wie zegt dat? --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ik. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 15:00 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: En jij bent 1/8e van het parlement. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Ik volg niet meer.. Laat maar staan dan :P --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 15:05 (UTC) @OWTB: "Het zou een hele verbetering zijn als deze goed afgemaakt zouden worden. Óf je verklaart ze failliet en er komt meer ruimte voor serieuzere bedrijven" - waarom daartegen?? --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:39 (UTC) :Het zijn serieuze bedrijven en ik wil ze niet failliet zien. Gewoon een beetje uitbreiden. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:42 (UTC) :: "Het zou een hele verbetering zijn als deze goed afgemaakt zouden worden" --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:44 (UTC) ::::De regel erna bevalt me niet. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) ::::: [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Industriewijk_van_Skeend Kijk naar alle artikelen]! Plemming Holding, Kremnae TV, TeleStee enz enz. Normaal zouden ze allang failliet verklaard moeten zijn. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:49 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben voor uitbreiden en tegen failliet verklaren. Daar los je niets mee op. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) ::::::: Het is niet aan mij om de lat op een bepaalde hoogte te leggen maar aan de MvE of President (weet niet meer exact). Verder vraag ik me trouwens af als ze ook daadwerkelijk uitgebreid zouden worden als er geen "bedreigingen" om het zo te zeggen tegenover staan. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:52 (UTC) ::::::::Vast wel. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::: Al een anderhalf jaar lang niet dus in ieder geval. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:56 (UTC) ::::::::::Tijd voor verandering in dat geval. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:58 (UTC) :::::::::::Kijk, zie je wel dat je het met me eens bent :) --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Heel af en toe :D --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 15:00 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Je wilt het alleen niet toegeven (hierboven) ;) --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ik wil failliet weg zien. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) '''Taalkwestie wordt van nu af aan hieronder apart behandeld. Gelieve dus niet meer tegen te stemmen als je alléén tegen de taalkwestie bent''' --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:39 (UTC) (verwijderde stemmen) * c+d+e. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:37 (UTC) ** Ajb, als je de punten apart wilt behandelen moet je op de discussiepagina zijn. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:49 (UTC) :Ko. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:36 (UTC) * --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 11 jun 2009 15:52 (UTC) dit moet lokaal, niet landelijk beslist worden middels een referendum werk het onder opnieuw uit *:OWTB heeft gelijk. Dat is iets dat lokaal gedaan moet worden. 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) *: bwc) In ieder geval is Esdoornheuvels er ook gedeeltelijk bij betrokken. Maar ik vind het ok als je nog een poll houdt in Skeend. Anders heb je die discussie nog altijd. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 11 jun 2009 15:53 (UTC) *::Moet ik een referendum houden? --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 11 jun 2009 15:55 (UTC) *:::Referenda staan niet beschreven in de grondwet dus die zullen niks uithalen. Ik denk dat je er het meeste aan hebt om gewoon mee te doen aan de [[F:B|discussie]]. Een plaastelijke peiling kan natuurlijk altijd. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 11 jun 2009 15:58 (UTC) *::::Plaatselijke peiling = plaatselijke referendum (zo leerden wij bij maw) --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 11 jun 2009 16:00 (UTC) *::::: Opiniepeiling* vs. Referendum (volksraadpleging). --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 11 jun 2009 16:01 (UTC) *::::::Wie heeft er hier nu maw è. --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 11 jun 2009 16:04 (UTC) *:::::::Maatschappijleer? Krijg je pas in de 5e. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 11 jun 2009 16:05 (UTC) *:::::::: :S Nee, wij hebben nu al maotsjappielieër (verplicht -> maat) en maotsjappieweitesjep (keuzevak -> maw) --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 11 jun 2009 16:09 (UTC) * a+b --[[user:Ooswesthoesbes|OuWTB]] 12 jun 2009 14:37 (UTC) ** Ajb, als je de punten apart wilt behandelen moet je op de discussiepagina zijn. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:49 (UTC) Eén taal per pagina Er moet vanaf nu 1 taal per pagina zijn. Dit natuurlijk in uitzondering van vaste (straat)namen, (volks)liedjes, in kroegen, (noem er nog maar een paar). Dit om belachelijke situaties te voorkomen zoals [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Ske%C3%AAn%C3%B0er_Skoul hier] en [http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Wiense_Kalle]. Het is ten eerste onduidelijk wanneer er wel een vertaling moet en wanneer niet (het [[Vreêland Museum]] is bijvoorbeeld helemaal in het Nederlands) en ten tweede is het onoverzichtelijk en lelijk. Mijn voorstel om hier duidelijkheid over te scheppen. Andere officiële talen mogen op de sub-pagina. Aangezien het Nederlands de officiële formele taal is van Libertas (Libertaans is informeel, staat in de grondwet) zal het Nederlands gebruikt moeten worden voor de "normale" pagina's. Dit in ieder geval totdat de provinciale verkiezingen zijn geweest, wanneer de provincieparlementen dat zelf mogen beslissen. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) Voor # --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 15:38 (UTC) # 12 jun 2009 17:48 (UTC) #... Neutraal Tegen # [[Gebruiker:RoughJustice10|RoughJustice10]] 12 jun 2009 16:58 (UTC) ik weet vrijwel zeker dat het in Ysselaerden dan weer teruggedraaid wordt. Kortom, onnodig veel werk. #* Het gaat niet alleen om Ysselaerden. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) #** Nee, maar dat was een voorbeeld. Het is een nutteloze verandering die toch weer teruggedraaid wordt. En Skeend is de enige plaats waar nog sprake is van tweetaligheid op een pagina. [[Gebruiker:RoughJustice10|RoughJustice10]] 12 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) #*** Ik vind deze "bevestiging" helemaal niet nutteloos. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) #****Dan mag jij alles op een subpagina zetten van Skeend en het er weer terugzetten op de hoofdpagina als we besloten hebben dat deze wet nutteloos is ;-) [[Gebruiker:RoughJustice10|RoughJustice10]] 12 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) #*****Ik mag idd alles op een subpagina zetten maar hoef het niet terug te zetten wanneer jullie beslissen dat het niet meer hoeft. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 17:58 (UTC) #****** Let wel op dat de grens tussen de provinciale wetgevende machten en de landelijke wetgevende macht momenteel onduidelijk is. --[[Gebruiker:Bucureştean|Bucureştean]] 12 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) #*******Dus je bezorgd ons overbodig werk. Tijd die we beter kunnen investeren in het verbeteren van de bedrijven in Skeend. Dat is nog een reden om tegen te zijn. [[Gebruiker:RoughJustice10|RoughJustice10]] 12 jun 2009 18:00 (UTC) Commentaar =